Chasing Red
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: She's so close yet so far from his reach.
1. Chasing Red

**5 chapters at least.**

* * *

!~ Chasing Red ~!

"Mama," A black haired girl with glasses looked up from her homework and stared at her mother who was busy cleaning a shelf that held their new family photo.

The girl smiled to herself as she now had a nice family photo of her mama and papa with her. "Do you think papa will be back soon?"

The older woman with soft pink hair stopped her task and smiled at her daughter. "He's on a mission Sarada,"

"I know that mama," She smiled. "But when will he be back?" She pushed up her glasses and pouted. "He said that he will contact you when he'll be close by."

"Oh," Sakura nodded "He called last week and told me that in a week or two he will back, you know your father," She turned away so her daughter would not see her sad smile. "Always away on important missions."

"I hope he finishes his task soon." Sarada stood up from her chair and stretched. "Mama I'm done with my homework, I'm going to go now to practice my throwing skills,"

"Alright," Her mother smiled. "Be safe and be back before dinner time."

"Yes mama,"

Sakura smiled even more as she watched her daughter run out to practice, then her mood turned sour as the memories of her conversation with the Hokage she had a few months ago came back to her.

He was just here and yet again he left.

 _'Missions….he says he's on a mission….but I know the truth…'_

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

 _"Naruto," She called at him and he rose his head from his paperwork. "I need to speak to you."_

 _Sakura had barged into the Hokage office one day demanding to know why her husband's mission were one after another with no time to rest or see her and their daughter._

 _She didn't let him speak till all her thoughts and pent up feeling were released._

 _"He already called me Sakura-chan to let me know he finished his mission 3 weeks ago." Naruto calmly replied as she calmed down from her anger and stress._

 _"Then what the hell!?" She clenched her fist. "Why has he not arrived home?"_

 _The blond straightened his sitting position and sighed. "He told me he had a personal mission to attend to,"_

 _"Personal Mission?" She loosened her grip._

 _"I tried to ask him what it was about but he just tells me that soon he will give me all the details and to not worry."_

 _"Make him tell you," She spoke confidently. Even though she was married to the man and even had a child with him, there was some boundary that she has yet to overcome but she knew that Naruto was closer to him. The Hokage was closer to him than his own wife…._

 _"I tried but I think I have an idea on what, no," He stopped and rubbed his short blond hair in exhaustion. "Rather who he is looking for."_

 _"A new enemy?"_

 _He nodded in disagreement. "His old team members,"_

 _A memory of a white haired man, tall orange hair man, and a red haired woman came into her mind. "Orochimaru's old experiments?"_

 _Naruto flinched at her words but ignored them. "I think he wants to find them and re-create a team with them, a special team for the village."_

 _Her fists were once again prepared. "Why? Why would he need them? We can be a team once more and-,"_

 _"We can't," he said firmly. "As the Hokage I can't just leave the village and you know very well why you cannot be part of his team."_

 _"I," She was shocked at the tone Naruto used on her. He was a leader she knew that but she hadn't seen him so serious, not like this towards her._

 _"You have to stay for your daughter," He seemed to calm down a bit._

 _"She'll come with us," His eyes widened at her words._

 _"Sakura," He now stood up and placed both his hands on his work table. "That's a stupid idea and you know it,"_

 _"I can protect her, he will protect us," She tried to convince him and herself. "Sasuke-kun would never let anything happen to us, we are his family."_

 _Naruto sighed once more and looked at her sadly. "I blame myself for not noticing that you left on that day to chase him while you were pregnant." She looked down the floor in embarrassment. "Do you know how much you had me worried? I'm just glad that you found someone to deliver Sarada."_

 _"Yeah," She answered._

 _'I was lucky he was travelling with her…'_ _She frowned to herself._

 _"I know you miss him, I miss Hinata when I go speak to the other Kages, but you have to understand that he'll be back,"_

 _"I know," She smiled at her old teammate. "I just wish he would be for Sarada a bit more and a bit less on his mission."_

 _"When he comes back I'll speak to him about it, don't you worry."_

 _"Thank you."_

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

Since that day she wondered why it was taking him so long to find the three missing-nins.

Until one month ago when Sarada tried to find Sasuke on her own.

They had a small reunion in over 12 years of not seeing each other and Sakura was filled with joy. But it only lasted a while.

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

 _"Papa!" Sarada hugged her father and Sakura stood still in full joy of seeing her two loved ones hug each other. "Mama!"_

 _Her daughter loosened her hold on her father and waved for her mother to join._

 _Sakura blushed but ran to them. 'A hug with Sasuke-kun,' She stretched her arm and was happy that Sasuke did not pull away. 'Sasuke-kun,'_

 _"Aw," A voice broke her thoughts. "How nice, I didn't know you had it in you Sasuke," A white haired man laughed as he drank water._

 _"Congratulations," A tall man with orange hair bowed at the three. "Sasuke I am glad you were able to have a family."_

 _"Juugo, Suigetsu," Sasuke stood up and faced the men. He looked over them as he was searching for something…..or someone. "Is Karin here?"_

 _"No," Juugo spoke. "She hasn't been here over in 7 month."_

 _She saw how Sasuke smirked. "But she has been here."_

 _Suigetsu nodded. "Yeah, she comes here to re-stock on supplies and help Juugo on his rage."_

 _The orange haired man smiled. "She has created a treatment to suppress my intent to kill."_

 _Sasuke nodded but had many questions "I have come across here several time in 12 years and I have not seen her here or anywhere I have searched. Do you know of a location she tends to stay in for more amounts of time?"_

 _"She goes and comes. She can sense our Chakra so sometimes she finds us as we move around as well." He drank his water in boredom. "You telling me you haven't seen here in like what 12 years?"_

 _The dark haired man nodded. "Juugo do you know anything about her whereabouts or if she carries a phone?"_

 _"I am currently trying to live a normal life in a village 100 miles to the west, away from here. She comes by to give me treatment then she leaves. She stays for a couple of days and then she's gone by morning. I'm sorry but that's all the information I have."_

 _"When does she arrive?"_

 _"She is random but if you want I can provide a room for you and you can wait for her arrival."_

 _"No," He responded in a soft voice. "She'll sense me before I could sense her and she'll avoid me."_

 _"I will talk to her, is there something you need of her?" Juugo asked in pure curiosity._

 _"Yeah Sasuke why you looking for her? I thought you two had plans and travelling together?" Suigetsu smiled. "Then all of sudden she comes here with a pissed attitude and she started acting weird."_

 _"Is Karin the girl in the photo we have at home?" Sarada came into the conversation._

 _"Yes," He responded with a bit surprise as he had forgotten he had left an old team photo of him and her at his house._

 _"What is she to you papa?" She looked up to him with her black eyes. "Is she a friend of the family?"_

 _"She's-,"_

 _"She's the one who helped me in giving birth to you." Sakura walked up and held onto her daughter. "She's an old comrade of your dad."_

 _"Oh," Sarada was in deep thought and then she gave out a smile. "Papa I think I have seen her in the village when I was 9 years old."_

 _"What?" Sasuke looked at his daughter in surprised. "In the village?"_

 _"Yes! I think I remember her," She gave out a pout. "She had red eyes and red hair, she even had similar glasses like me. She came to my school and gave me a new pair of glasses, I thought she was a doctor."_

 _"The village." He tsked. "Naruto."_

 _"Sasuke-kun,"_

 _"Let's go back to the village, I need to talk to Naruto."_

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

Sakura gave out another sigh.

Since that day he had been searching for _her._

He still is.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Review? Comment?**


	2. Hello

Hello!

So just a small thing I went to Anime Expo 2016 this week and it was great! I love how everyone got along when there was a Sasuke and Karin cosplayer with a small Sarada. I was like oh no I hope they don't get bashed or harassed by a SasuSaku person. I'm glad people aren't that brave and rude in real life to say something but online thats when the wimps come out and say shit.

Anyways

Thank you for reading.

Honeybee83 - Thank you

Missy the Cat - I don't know who I will end it with yet.

* * *

 **~!~!~!~!~Hello~!~!~!~**

"He's been looking for you,"

Karin looked up to Juugo as she held onto his right arm, currently treating his chakra with hers. She called it her Chakra Transfusion Chain she worked on it for 3 years tops.

"Is he now?" she tried to sound interested as she closed the gap between his arms and hers with a small gold chain connecting each other.

"He only wants to speak to you for a moment." He breathed out as he felt her cool chakra entering in his arm. It calmed him down and it felt soothing to feel something so pure inside him.

A few moments of silence fell between them as she concentrated on her chakra flow.

"Oh," She finally responded and withdrew her chain as she finished the transfusion causing him to let out a small groan of disappointment. "Whatever he wants to say he could just call me or leave a message."

"Karin," Juugo looks at her as she placed her red hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry I gave him your number but you have to understand that he insisted so much I just had to. I saw the seriousness in his eyes." He grabbed her small hand in his and gave her a small smile. "He wants to speak directly with you."

"I have told him I have no time to speak to him, I'm busy." She pulled away from his warm touch and stood up.

"With what?"

"You wouldn't understand." She gave a small glare.

"I could try-," He stood his ground as she stared at him with her red eyes.

"Juugo." She spoke with an angered tone. "Did you tell him I was here?"

"No," he honestly responded. "Why?"

"Tch," She began to gather her things. _'So much for resting a couple of days here,'_

"Karin,"

"I can sense him coming. 2 Days top he'll be here." She grabbed her black cloak. "I'm leaving."

"Stop avoiding him Karin." Juugo grabbed her hands and pinned her to the nearest wall in his house.

"I'm not-," She did not flinch as his face came close to hers.

"I know what you did." He sounded sad. "I know you helped in delivering his child from that girl in his old village."

"That," She gritted her teeth. "Means nothing,"

He didn't loosen his hold on her but he used his free arm and embraced her. He leaned down to her and whispered into her ear as gently as he could. "I know that it hurt you in some way to see that he was with that girl, to know that while you traveled with him he had a wife at home,"

He felt her stiffen in his hold but he refused to let go. "You changed so much in these couple of years but avoiding him won't close or heal your wounded heart."

"Juugo stop." She felt so small in his hold and his words were hurting her in a way that made her sick. "Just stop…please…."

"Karin, just face him, you lost him to another and it hurts you,"

"…" She fell silent as that broke her yet she would not let a single tear fall down.

"You can't live like this," He pulled back to look at her, she looked up to him, and red eyes met dark orange eyes.

"I thought that if he was happy I would be happy, that if I let him go…..after," She took a deep breath and sighed. "I thought he was happy."

"Do you not think he is happy with his family?" Juugo thought back to the day he meet the daughter and wife of Sasuke. He thought Sasuke had finally found peace with those two but if Karin didn't see it that way then was Sasuke truly happy? "Karin, is Sasuke happy?"

She gave out a fake laugh. "I went to the village that he came from and I found out that he hadn't seen his daughter in 9 freaking years! Then when I went to Suigetsu hideout to collect some items he tells me that Sasuke hasn't been in the village with his family for 12 fucking years!" She shouted. "The woman he married who he had a child with, that was his decision and I respected that because I thought he would be happy!"

His hold on her grew tighter. "I knew he went on missions but to not go home when he completed them….. I don't know what to say."

"He's a dumbass." She laughed. "I know he want to re-form Team Taka, I don't want to follow anyone anymore, and I want to choose my plans, my journeys. If I stick around him then I won't live my life."

"Then tell him, tell him you don't want anything to do with him…with us as a team." He said the last part sadly.

"Juugo," They still had there gaze on each other.

"Whatever you are doing, where ever you are going." He finally released her wrists and her back was no longer on the wall but he still held her on to her by her waist. "I'll tell him not to try to contact you anymore."

She gave out a small smile and leaned upward, their forehead touching.

"Karin?" She had never been this close to him and he now noticed the position they were in. He was still holding onto her and her free arms were now wrapped around his neck. He could smell her hair and he could feel her breath on his dry lips. "Wait….Karin…"

"You made me release all of my pent up emotions, so you have to take responsibility." He was about to respond but his mouth was taken over by hers.

His eyes went wide but he stood still as he began to move his lips in hesitation as hers were dominating his was such ease. He watched as her eyes closed and how she felt soft, she felt so warm.

She pulled back from the kiss and he noticed how her lips were now red and wet.

"Karin."

"Juugo."

 **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

She woke up the next day and sensed his chakra was nearing the home she was currently in.

"It's now or never," She threw her legs over the bed. "I was hoping for the never."

Slowly getting up and reaching for an over sized t-shirt that had belonged to Juugo and a pair of shorts that belonged to her she dressed.

She looked over to Juugo as he slept in the same bed they had shared for 2 days as she waited for Sasuke arrival.

She was grateful that he was such a heavy sleeper and that he wouldn't be up until a few more hours.

*Knock*

"Right on time," Karin gave out a sigh. "Maybe if I don't open the door he'll leave."

She stood in the room and waited for him to give a knock but she heard a click. _'Did he just pick the lock?'_

"Karin."

 _'Oh shit…..he's really here…'_

"You didn't leave this time."

 _'Fuck….Fuck…Fuck….'_ She backed away from the door and started to think of a plan of escape.

"Karin, I only want to speak to you,"

She stretched her fingers in nervousness. ' _Calm the fuck down, just speak to him, tell him no, then go, go back to your journey.'_

"Karin." He neared the bedroom door and tried to open it. "I have the key to the house but not the bedroom door."

He gave the nob a jiggle.

"Karin."

 _'Stop saying my name.'_

"Karin." He repeated once more.

"I'll be out in a second. Wait in the kitchen." She finally responded. _'Fuck,'_

"Alright," He left and she prepared herself.

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~_**

Hearing her voice once more in 12 years made him slip out a small smile.

He was finally going to see her once more and ask her why she left and avoided him in all these years.

After she had helped in delivering Sarada she disappeared, he wondered why. Why would she leave when he told her he wanted her by his side in his travels?

As he waited for her he remember a small detail of his old comrade, Juugo, house. He only had one room and he did not spot the man on the couch when he had entered the house.

 _'Where is he?'_

He sat himself in the dining area that held only 2 chairs. He noticed the dishes in the sink and leftover food that had not been refrigerated properly.

"Sasuke." He turned and saw her brushing her hair by sliding her fingers through the red. She stood in the hallway, avoiding eye contact as she looked in his way. "Juugo said you wanted to speak to me?"

* * *

?

What?!


	3. 12 Years Ago

**_Hello!_**

 ** _VictoriaJL - He kinda is a Jackass in my opinion, but to certain people. I hope you like the update!_**

 ** _LivinOnCloud9 - Juugo and Karin is my 2nd Ship in the Naruto world !_**

 ** _Guest - Don't hate him, he just doesn't get people and people don't get him. In my opinion lol._**

 ** _sulk - I update when I can sorry._**

 ** _Guest - I think this chapter will answer that. I don't think Sasuke knows love, family, friendship, and brotherly love her gets but Love between him and a partner to be with , I think he doesn't know what it is. this is my view on Sasuke. He loves his family. e loves Naruto. He loves his brother Itachi. But love someone else... I don't now._**

 ** _Carmennotwantalone - I hope this chapter doesn't have more feels for you...story for making you almost cry! Forgive me!_**

 ** _Guest - I love it too! But this won't be a loving SasuKarin fic sorry. I will place hints and scene but I don't fully know what pairing I will end it with._**

 ** _Thank you all for reading!_**

* * *

 ** _~! 12 Years Ago !~_**

It's been almost 8 months that they had been together, traveling as a pair without Juugo or Suigetsu getting in her way.

Travelling place to place with him made her smile as she could feel his chakra so close to her. The cool blue with no hint of black anywhere. _'I'm glad you're back to your old self.'_

"Karin." He made a sudden stop and she said nothing for he knew she was listening. "We will rest here for the day."

"What?" She placed her glasses up in annoyance. "We took a rest 2 days ago, don't you have the stamina?"

He looked back at her, "Calling me weak."

"What else would it be called?" She smirked at him as he gave out a sigh, she moved in closer and placed her hand on his right shoulder. "But if you want to rest and maybe do something else." She started to remove her glasses and closed the gap that separated them. She felt his heart beat and the way his chakra spun around inside him. "Sasuke."

Truth be told she always took advantage of the stops they made, either to flirt or just to be physically close to him. He didn't pull her closer nor did he push her away. It made her laugh as he still didn't get her advances, he looked clueless. She had to speak out her desires and it made her a bit flustered.

Saying she wanted to make love to him, made her blush uncontrollable, and he would just smirk as he took the lead halfway through. Until she got rough and pushed him down so she could be on top.

Being in control of her release and the sexual activity made her feel so much better.

Sasuke didn't complain.

She knew he had little sexual urges to speak of and that was okay with her, she just wants to be close to him and see him smile.

But when he did comply with her request he would make the move after she had spoken.

"Sasuke lets look for a cave, I don't want to sleep outside today."

He nodded as she took the lead.

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

Once they found a good size cave for both of them, he went to the nearest wall and sat down. She followed and sat close to him.

"I'll take the first watch," She closed her eyes as she activated her Mind's Eye of the Kagura so she could see if anybody was nearby.

"Hn." Was his response as he laid his head on her shoulder.

She let out a small smile as he slept peacefully.

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

A good 2 hours had passed as she gently placed Sasuke on the floor, using one of the backpacks they brought as his pillow.

She stretched her legs and arms when she came out of the cave to watch the sunset. She smiled to herself and felt her red hair flying through the cold breeze that passed. ' _I should cut it soon.'_

Her fingers went through her red locks as she concentrated in any chakra that could be in their area.

She felt a presence, a strong one and a very small one, so small that she nearly didn't even notice it.

"Someone with a small animal?" She shook her head. "A child? A baby?"

Her curiosity got the best of her as she went towards the unknown duo _. 'Nightfall is almost here.'_ She was running towards them. _'It's not safe for anyone to be out here at night.'_

Once she was close enough to see the pair she hid so they could not see her.

"Sasuke-kun." A woman with pink hair was seen walking, holding onto her enlarger stomach. "Your close."

"Who?" Karin slowly remembered the person and jumped to greet her. "Sakura. What are-"

The woman threw a punch in her direction and Karin quickly dodged it. "Sakura!" Another punch and some rocks were thrown in her direction causing Karin to move back. "I mean no harm!"

"Who are you?" Sakura gritted her teeth and went on a defense stance.

"It's me Karin."

"Karin?" She placed her arms around her stomach. "Orochimaru's test subject?"

"Ehhhh?" Karin rubbed her head. "I was but-."

"Karin." She didn't sense him and was surprised as Sasuke now stood in front of her, using his only arm to block her view of Sakura. "Are you all right?"

"Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura ran towards the male and had tears of joy in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun I found you!"

He stepped back. "Sakura?" he seemed genially confused to see his old team mate. "What are you doing here?"

"You never came back to the village after that day." She had a small blush on her face as she smiled up at him. "I waited for you, like always, I wanted to tell you the great news."

He remained silent.

"Look." She showed him her enlarged stomach and brought his one hand to her side. "I'm pregnant. Sasuke-kun our child will be with us very soon."

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

The three were back in the cave and Karin remained silent as Sakura spoke happily with Sasuke. She didn't know what to say or what to think.

She heard that Sakura had remodeled the Uchiha compound and that it was ready for Sasuke's arrival. Karin visibly flinched as she remembered that Orochimaru's had once told her that the Uchiha clan was murdered by Sasuke older brother.

 _'I don't think Sasuke would be happy living there, with all those bad events happening there.'_

She handed Sakura a warm cup of tea. "Ah thank you."

"No problem." Her voice was low.

She sat further away from the two and looked away as she saw Sakura proudly wearing the Uchiha symbol in most of her clothing. _'They're married.'_

She clenched her fist. _'She's pregnant.'_

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke. "You have not answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"For you to be with me during the birth of our ch-."

"Does Naruto know you are here?"

"No, I just-."

"Not only did you come here without anyone but you travelled in this condition?" he seemed angry.

"Sasuke-kun." She bit her lip.

"How troublesome."

She saw as Sakura flinched at his words but said nothing.

"Sasuke don't speak like that to her." Karin spoke up but made no eye contact with either of them. "She's your wife and the mother of your future child. Don't be a fucking moody teen, be a fucking man."

"H-Hey don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura stood up in anger.

"Sakura sit down." He ordered and she did what she was told. "Karin."

"I have to go. I'll give you some time to catch up." She stood and left them alone.

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

It's been a week since Sakura's surprising arrival and Karin had the chance to get to know her better. She learnt that she had been in love with Sasuke since she was a small child.

"He was just so cool."

"Cool." She repeated the words.

"He was number one in our class and his ninja skills were amazing for such a young child."

"Even though he couldn't control his chakra until he was older?" Karin scoffed knowing Sakura would be slightly angered. "Kidding he's great as you say."

"Karin-chan can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is Sasuke to you?" She whispered but the red head heard.

"To me?" She knew how to professionally hide her emotions and tell great lies. "He's the guy who defeated Orochimaru's and freed me from years of slavery and experiments."

"Oh." Sakura smiled. "So he saved you? He saved me as well, from loneliness and I think I saved him as well."

"Loneliness?" Karin asked.

"Yes, once he left the village I felt so alone without him, I wanted him to comeback. I wanted him to be back in team 7 once more with me."

"What about Naruto, Sasuke told me there was a guy with that name in your team."

"Naruto?" Sakura frowned. "He didn't understand me, he didn't know how I felt. He tried but I knew only Sasuke would understand my loneliness."

"Did you lose your parents as well?"

"Huh?' Sakura looked surprised. "No, I have parents."

"I lost my father in a war we were not a part of and my mother was used by a cruel village as a healing tool." She bit her lip as she told her past to a person who she only been with for a week. "Ah…sorry forget what I said."

"It's okay."

"Thanks." Karin smiled sadly.

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

Karin had found an old hideout that was once owned by Orochimaru and that was now long forgotten but was still in good shape.

"We can stay here and rest properly." Karin opened the door and checked every room to find a sanitary one for Sakura to stay in.

"Hn." Was Sasuke response. "Karin-."

She interrupted him. "Here this room is spacious for both of you." She smiled at Sakura and left the two to search one for herself, a far room.

"Karin." She didn't notice that he had followed her and she kept walking not looking at him since Sakuras arrival.

"What." Karin kept looking for a room in the dim hallway. "Go back to Sakura she might need something."

"I want to speak to you."

"I'm listening." She kept walking.

"Are you?"

"Yeah." She finally found a room she liked and opened the door to see inside. Inside was a small bed, a shower, and a toilet. _'Prison room is good enough for me.'_

Sasuke grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away. "Can't it wait, I want to take a shower and get some rest."

"It been 2 days since the last rest has your stamina decreased?"

It sounded as if he was trying to joke around, Karin frowned at the attempt. "Sasuke stop annoying me and tell me what you want to say later."

"It's been a while since we slept together." He finally said it as he embraced her. "Let's sleep together."

She knew he meant just to sleep and no sexual activity. They usually did that because they felt comfortable together. "Get the fuck off me."

"Karin?"

"I said get the fuck of me, are you stupid! Fucking asshole!" she pulled away.

She had enough, she was going to tell him everything, she was going to tell him off, why he had not told her he got married and he had a child on the way! Why would he kiss her, hold her, and be with her if he had someone in his village? Why was she the other woman! Why!

Did he love her! Does he not care that he used her in a cheating scandal! Does he not care about his wife's feelings! His reputation! Her reputation!

"Sasuke I fucking hate-."

Karin stopped when she felt Sakura's chakra spike up. "What?" She pushed Sasuke out of her way and ran towards the room Sakura was left in. "It can't be!"

She saw it again, the pink chakra becoming disorganized. "It's time! It's time!" She yelled as she ran.

Adrenalin rushed through her body as she opened the door and saw Sakura in clear pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled as hard as she could. "Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm here Sakura, I'll help you in this." Karin grabbed her hair and tied it in a high ponytail. "Trust me."

"I want Sasuke-kun here!"

"He's on his way."

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!_**

She couldn't believe it.

She had helped in child birth. She successfully delivered a baby.

Sakura was drained from all the pain and emotion, she saw her baby girl and held her. Soon she fell asleep leaving Karin alone with the baby.

The baby girl.

She felt Sasuke's chakra outside the door and opened it for him. "Come in."

"Hn," He sat down on an empty chair and looked at Karin as she held onto the sleeping child.

"She's exhausted but she'll make a fully recovery in a few days."

He said nothing.

"Sakura delivered a healthy child, her weight is perfect and there seems to be no complications what's so ever."

She neared the male. "Do you want to see your child?" She brought the newborn girl close to his face. The baby blinked at her father and let out a cooing noise. "She has your eyes and your hair."

He still started at her and the child, not once looking back at the sleeping Sakura.

"She's beautiful." She could not hold back her small tear that ran down her cheek. She was happy she helped. She was happy Sasuke was a father. She was happy for his happiness. "Here," She placed his child on his good arm and he accepted her. "Hold her, give her a name."

"No,"

"No?" Karin looked at him annoyed. "What do you mean no? You don't have a name for your first child?'

"I'll let her choose."

"You do know she is your child as well and you will have half responsibility with her." She was angry but did not want to yell. ' _Don't be a deadbeat father, Sasuke.'_

"With this child I have completed my promise to her." He stood up and handed the baby back to Karin.

"Promise?"

"She wanted the Uchiha name so I married her." Sasuke went for the door. "She wanted a child, I gave her a child."

"What!?" She whispered angrily. "What do you mean?"

"Karin, I have a request for you."

She ignored him. "Do you not love her? Will you not love your child?"

"Love? I will love my daughter, I will make this world a safer place for her."

"What about Sakura!"

"I think she was a great team mate and I thank her for not giving up on me as I fell into darkness." He turned to Karin and met her red eyes. "But to love her, I don't think I could ever truly love her."

 _'Then why marry her? Why say this was all a promise?'_

"This is just my way of making it up to her for making her suffer and for her spending her youth in trying to be someone I wanted. She chased me all these years and loved me. She loved the young boy she thought I was, she knew nothing of my past, nothing about my loneliness."

"Do you think so little of her love?!" Karin raised her voice causing the child to cry.

"Take her back to the village once she recovers. I'm estimating about 2 weeks of rest for her."

"Sasuke don't you dare leave!" She rocked the baby while yelling at Sasuke

"I'll be waiting for you in a nearby village."

With that being said he left the hideout.

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

A week passed and Sakura asked daily where Sasuke was and as always Karin smiled and responded with her own answers.

"Did he give her a name?"

"He said you should chose the name."

Sakura smiled as she rocked the baby in her arms. "I was thinking about Sarada, Sarada Uchiha."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you Karin-chan."

Karin feels sorry for her but she knows Sakura was a strong woman.

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"He went to the village ahead of us, in 2 days we could get going, if you're strong enough."

"I'll be strong enough in that time."

"Great, now rest, I'll cook us some food."

Karin closed their door and headed to the small kitchen. ' _Sakura is nice. I never had a friend, especial a female friend.'_ She started to boil some water.

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

Karin had some Kohona guards take her into the village as she stood outside the gates. She watched as they helped Sakura and the small baby Sarada to the inside.

Before Sakura could ask her anything. Karin ran.

 _'Sasuke will be back for his child and his wife.'_ She ran quicker into the forest. ' _This is his happiness. This is what he chose. I was just a mistake. What we had was a mistake.'_

 _'This is his home, his family, his happiness.'_

She left and did not shed a tear for her broken heart.

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

One month had passed since the birth of his child and he was still in the village he had told Karin of.

"Did something happen to her?" he stood up and headed to the birth place of his daughter.

* * *

Review? Comment?

Anyone Playing Pokemon Go? Are you having fun?

I am and hope you stay safe while being the very best!


End file.
